criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Youngsters' Troubles
Youngsters' Troubles is the second case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Trendy Corner of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Receiving reports of a murder taking place in the Trendy Corner - the most fashionable place in the Bugou Kingdom for the youngsters to hang out, with cafés, milk tea shops and bakeries; principal Evan assigned Candy and the player to the crime scene, Crestial Street, where they found the notorious motorcycle ryder Motorryder108 dead with his head bashed in by his own helmet. Mid-investigation, the team flagged Trendy, Candy's younger sister, as a suspect due to her presence in the crime scene. They also discovered that: *Trendy did not witness the murder, however after she recognized the victim, she felt relieved, telling her sister and the player that Motorryder kept flirting with her despite the fact that she was not interested in him and that he already had a girlfriend, whose name was x3Cheerfullyx3; and an ex-girlfriend, UltimateDancingGurlll. Candy then advised Trendy not to go to the Trendy Corner again to avoid those types of men. *Cheerfully already knew about her boyfriend's hobby of flirting with girls. However, she had to ignore it as Motorryder was the man who saved her from a bunch of bullies who wanted to harrass her. *Dancing Gurl explained that she broke up with the victim due to him constantly wanting to take her to bed despite Dancing Gurl's refusal. In the end, she showed no remorse to Motorryder's death, saying that she was lucky as she broke up with him soon. *The victim secretly met local hip hop performer HjpHOP every Thursday. When asked about this, HjpHOP said that it was just some harmless hangouts. However, Candy did not trust him, thinking that there was something suspicious. *Skateboarder Sk8t3r B0i hated the victim as the latter always tried to sabotage the former's career as a successful skateboarder of the Trendy Corner, even with the dirtiest tricks. He then showed Candy and the player the rope marks around his neck, saying that Motorryder even almost strangled him to death. After interrogating all the suspects and collecting all the clues, the team found out that Cheerfully was Motorryder's killer. Cheerfully admitted killing Motorryder, saying that she was so happy to have killed him because she could not forgive him. Explaining her motive, Cheerfully said that the victim had hit her mother dead and injured her when they were walking down the streets. After her mother's funeral, a broken Cheerfully accidentally saw Motorryder again, who did not recognize her - the woman he almost killed by his crazy motorbike. Cheerfully then decided to pretend to be the victim's girlfriend so that she could find chances to kill him. Judge Ana Juge was sympathetic with Cheerfully and sentenced her to 7 years in jail. Post-trial, Trendy approached Candy and the player, telling them that there was a suspicious drunken guy wandering around Crestial Street. There, they found out that the guy was one of the students of the Bugou Detective Academy, Jackson Kennedy, who was disguised as a drunken youth to follow HjpHOP, since he was suspected of illegal drug dealing, explaining why he and the victim had secret meetings every Thursday. After finding enough clues, Candy, Kennedy and the player arrested HjpHOP for illegal drug dealing. Soon after, Candy's friend, Lily Farmy, called her scared, telling her that there was a student dead in her school. Summary Victim *'Motorryder108' (bashed in the head) Murder Weapon *'Victim's Helmet' Killer *'x3Cheerfullyx3' Suspects ACW app.= C2SuspectInfo4-Full.png|HjpHOP C2SuspectInfo1-Full.png|x3Cheerfullyx3 C2SuspectInfo5-Full.png|Sk8t3r B0i C2SuspectInfo2-Full.png|UltimateDancingGurlll C2SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Trendy |-| CC app.= HiphopCC.png|HjpHOP CheerfullyCC.png|x3Cheerfullyx3 SkaterCC.png|Sk8t3r B0i DancingGurlCC.png|UltimateDancingGurlll TrendyCC.png|Trendy Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C2QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Jackson Kennedy |-| CC app.= KennedyCC.png|Jackson Kennedy Killer's Profile *The killer eats colorful ice cream. *The killer knows how to drive a car. *The killer owns a dog. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer is female. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World